Sweet
by Elyona-chan
Summary: - Link for the english version on my profile. - Petite scène improvisée entre Oz et Gil, histoire de martyriser un peu Gil... One-shot - shonen-ai.


**_Link for the english version on my profile._**

** Rating :** K+

**Pairing :** OzxGil

**Disclaimer :** _Pandora Hearts_, Gilbert et Oz appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki

**A/N : **Très rapide OS; je ne pense pas avoir jamais écrit plus court que ça. Et si je devais le décrire, je parlerais de "random fluff". Histoire sans but, écrite sur un coup de tête histoire de cerner un peu mieux les personnages. C'était donc l'un de mes premiers écrits sur Pandora Hearts. J'ai hésité à le poster, parce qu'il a peu d'intérêt, mais bon, ça peut être mignon.

* * *

- Dis-moi, Gil. Qu'est-ce que je suis, à tes yeux ?

Gilbert se retourna avec surprise vers son jeune maître Oz. Il ôta la cigarette de ses lèvres et la cala entre deux doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis à tes yeux ? répéta le jeune blond en s'enfonçant confortablement dans son fauteuil, les mains derrière la nuque et un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Un léger rougissement se fit entrapercevoir entre les boucles brunes soulevées par la légère brise qui passait à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Le serviteur reporta son regard doré sur le ciel bleu strié de longues traces blanches effilées, cachant sa gêne. Il tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, profitant du calme qui régnait dans le manoir de la famille Reinsworth. Enfin plus ou moins.

- Gii~l ! gémit son petit maître derrière lui.

Il l'entendit se lever, imaginant parfaitement l'expression contrariée qu'affichait cet adorable visage où brillaient deux grands yeux émeraude.

- T-tu m'as déjà posé cette question au moins une dizaine de fois, marmonna-t-il en le sentant approcher.

- Mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse claire, hormis des bégaiements en chaîne, répliqua Oz, un léger ricanement dans la voix.

Gil tourna complètement la tête pour lui cacher ses joues de plus en plus rouges. Le garçon s'amusait beaucoup de cette vision.

« Gil-kun est tellement mignon~ » songeait-il avec un sourire sadique.

- Alors ? pressa-t-il à voix haute.

Le silence se prolongea. Oz poussa un grognement et, d'un seul coup, tira le brun par la manche, l'obligeant à se baisser vers lui. Il passa alors les bras autour du cou de son serviteur et s'y accrocha fermement ; leurs visages tous proches l'un de l'autre.

- Alors...? recommença-t-il.

Gil baissa précipitamment les yeux en croisant son regard. Cette couleur rouge soutenu sur son visage allait si bien avec ces boucles d'un noir éclatant, songeait Oz avec amusement. Il le fixait avec ce regard pervers qu'il aimait prendre lorsqu'il tourmentait le jeune homme. Le voir devenir écarlate et paniquer était tellement jouissif !

- Réponds-moi, Gil.

Ce dernier baissa la tête, plus gêné que jamais.

- J-Je... Eh... eh bien tu es... mon jeune maître...

- Mais encore ?

- U-un ami p...précieux...

- C'est tout ? répliqua Oz en faisant la moue.

Gilbert ne semblait plus savoir où se caser.

- E-et... L-la p-personne qui... qui m'est la p... plus c-c-chère au m-m... monde.

Le jeune Bezarius ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant ses bégaiements qui rendaient la phrase presque incompréhensible. Il resserra l'étreinte de ses bras et posa son front contre celui de son aîné qui n'eut plus d'autre choix que de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu ne pouvais pas simplement me dire "je t'aime" ?

- Je...! E-enfin, ce... ce n'est pas le genre de choses que... qui...!

Les mèches blondes vinrent se frotter avec adoration contre les boucles noires.

« _Tellement mignon. _»

- Gil ne me dit jamais "je t'aime", gémit Oz, par pur plaisir de l'embarrasser encore un peu. Les seules fois où il me le dit c'est quand je le touche et que je le fais...

- _C-c'est faux !_ le coupa précipitamment Gil, tout en sachant pertinemment que, ce qu'il y avait de faux, c'était la façon dont sonnait son affirmation.

Oz rit doucement. Il éloigna son front de celui de son servant et approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes.

- Tu peux me le dire autrement que par des mots, si tu préfères, murmura-t-il, le regard brillant.

Gil soupira mais glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Oz en se penchant un peu plus en avant. Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas résister à une telle offre.


End file.
